creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Snatcher
Personal Real Name: Reyna De Iglesias Alias: Snatcher Meaning to Name: Would snatch people’s body parts, babies, people’s hearts, and more Nickname(s): Rey, Nana, Igi, Sia, Re, and Rena Age: 21 D.O.B: August 21 1998 Birthplace: Barcelona, Spain Language: Spanish, English, Japanese, Korean, Mandarin Chinese, Russian, German, French, Arabic, and Latin Current Residence: N/A Gender: Female Species/Race: Fuego Status: Alive Alliance: N/A Occupation: Hunter Combat Weapon(s): Black leather bullwhip, and a pair of V-42 stiletto blades Method of Killing: Chokes them with whip, and then slices them with daggers Goal/Reason to Kill: To find the demon Thais Personality C Phrase: I’ll Snatch You Up Theme song: You Should See Me In A Crown Hobbie(s): * Reading * Stretching * Dancing * Working * Exercising * Practicing * Active Special Items: Black leather bullwhip Likes: * Peace * Quiet * Rules * Errands * Alcohol * Working * Exercising * Reading * Stretching * Organize * Planning * Walking Dislikes: * Rule breakers * Soft people * Dead weight people * Lovers * Close minded people * Working with others * Resting Fear(s): N/A Personality: * Leadership * Natural talent * Stoic * Aggressive * Open minded * Intolerant with idiots * Tsundere * Multi tasker Bio Backstory: Reyna De Iglesias is not really a human. Instead, she is a Fuego. A Fuego, is a species similar to Humans, that was formed during evaluation. They were created, after a fire energy entered a human, and gave the host magic, that no humans have. Due to this, it created a new species, similar of a mutations of Humans. Since, she is a Fuego, she is able to contain abilities, no human ever had. Since, A Fuego can control, Fire, Life-Force, Creation, Destruction, Purification, Ashes, Divinity, Wisdom, and Knowledge. They can also possess Love, Passion, Anger, Compassion, and Empathy. They are identified with a flame birthmark around their chest. Also, have dark hair color and dark eye color, with the eyes turning blood red when angry, or when powers are activated, and/or hair turning bright orange, red, and yellow like fire. The clan of Fuego lived in a small village near Spain is today, however it wasn't until a demon named Thais came from the darkest pit of Hell to murder the clan. Thais wanted to use the clan's power for his benefits, and in order to get the powers, he decided to murder them. He began consume their souls, and gain their powers. The leader of the clan, Miguel De Iglesias tried his best to fight off the demon, Thais, however it was useless. Thais was able to have the upper hand, and murder Miguel. He then went towards his family, which was his wife Corona, his son Marcos, and his daughter Reyna. Corona was able to defend her children, but died in the process of doing so. Marcos, and Reyna then had to split to escape Thais. Sadly, their clan was no more. The clan Fuego was now destroyed, and only a handful of members survived the attack. Reyna was around 5 when she met a couple in Spain to aid her. The couple never had children, so they took her in. Reyna was unable to explain her clan, and what she was able to do, because her whole life, she only spoke Latin. The clan was able to live for so long, due to the spell that surrounded the clan. The clan was hidden from anything, and was undetectable from any radar. She lived a normal life for years, knowing Spain's culture, and how to act as a regular human. Soon, she grew sick and tired of living normally, so she decided to travel around, trying to find her brother, and the remaining members. She was able to find them, and tried to tell them to help her to fight off Thais, however they shut her off, stating they already lost enough. Reyna soon traveled to Germany and found The Sorceress. Edith was able to explain the weakness of Thais, and who can be in contact with Thais. So, now she trains to defeat Thais, avenge her clan, but meanwhile she has been murdering anyone who has contact with Thais, because she just wants revenge. Due to her killing matter, she is able to steal the souls of others, and remove any life force from anything. This caused her to have enemies, and hardly any allies. She doesn't care, because she just wants her family back. Even, if she has to murder thousands of people, and have Thais' head. Relationships Orientation: Bisexual Relationship/Partner: None Family: Corona her mother, Leonardo her father, Marco her brother, Samantha her foster mother, and Rolando her foster father Allies/Friends: The Sorceress Rivals/Enemies: Thais Appearance Hair: Black Skin: Fair Eyes: Black Height: 5’9 Weight: 165 Body Type: Lean Outfit: Black opened dress, black gloves, black boots, and black ribbon hair Accessories: Small black earrings, skull belt, and black mask Distinguishing Features: * Scar on right side * Scar on left thigh * Scar on back of neck * Fire flame on collarbone (birthmark) Physical Disorder(s): N/A Abilities/Strengths: * Enhanced strength * Enhanced condition * Charisma * Cleverness * Stealth * Thievery * Lock picks * Magic user Weaknesses/Faults: * Weak heart * Vision sometimes goes blurry * Gets knocked out easy * Uncontrolled magic spells * Acts then thinks first Stats • Intelligence: 7 • Strength: 9 • Speed: 8 • Agility: 7 • Endurance: 9 • Stamina: 10 • Balance: 8 • Tolerance: 7 Facts/Trivia * Part of the Fuego clan * Her race was murdered by the demon Thais * She is very powerful in compare to anything else like demons * Her clan means Fire in Latin/Spanish * Her clan speaks in Latin * She is able to speak multiple languages * She is able to snatch physical/spiritual items * She is one of the few creepypasta to have powers/magic * She hides her bullwhip as her belt or bracelet * She wears black earrings made of compressed ashes * She is able to control fire, ashes, and remove life from anything * She enjoys removing babies from mother's wombs * Because of that, many pregnant women are encouraged to never walk during night time * She is very flexible * Due to her powers, many accuse her of being a witch and created urban legends about her * Her creator is Black Bullet235 Category:OC Category:Female Category:Serial Killer Category:Creature Category:Humanoid Category:Adult